


Тайны.

by хочу_но_не_хочу (vis_autem_non_vis)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Partial OOC, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vis_autem_non_vis/pseuds/%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83_%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%BD%D0%B5_%D1%85%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%83
Summary: мы молчим. молчим, когда плохо, когда одиноко. нет, это не песня доры, это состояние внутри. люди не узнают, что у Вас в душе, верно? так же как и Вы не узнаете, что в душе у других.





	Тайны.

Чужой наблюдал за Корво давно. Еще до начала упадка Дануолла и даже до его переезда из Карнаки. Этот парень всегда был интересным. Ведь только он смог из уличного хулигана стать самим лордом-защитником императрицы, да и не просто, а ее избранником и отцом наследницы престола.

Но что будет с ним если в момент забрать все счастье? Лишить всего и вернуть на дно, почти в детство. Можно наивно предположить, что Аттано опустит руки, либо же наложит их на себя, но...

Чужой уже пол года наблюдал за пытками над мужчиной и поражался. У Корво глаза блестели огнем и яростью. Он ни слова не обмолвил, но говорил глазами. Как он их всех ненавидел. Это была борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть и Аттано побеждал в ней. Его до сих пор не казнили и этим дотянули до побега.

Поразительно... ненавидеть, но никого не убить. Сбежать и оставить в живых. Каждого, кто втыкал нож в грудь, кто стрелял в спину. Может он просто не любил свою семью? Никто ни разу не видел его страданий, а побег на вид, будто путь к свободе. Чужой не понимал и оттого продолжал наблюдать.

Вот и паб. Распитие с новыми друзьями. Ни единой лишней эмоции. Казалось бы, правда свобода! Но когда Корво поднялся к себе... настроение резко изменилось, музыка стихла, улыбка сползла. Мужчина залез на крышу и поднял взгляд к звёздам, наконец показывая свое горе. Нет, он не плакал. Но почти задыхался. Хотел кричать, выть, но всего лишь давился воздухом и жмурился.

Никто и никогда не узнает о его боли. Утром он будет спокоен, а для Эмили будет улыбаться. Никто. И никогда. Только Бездна знает. Пусть каждый думает что, хочет, что он бесчувственный, что не любит, но никто не знает правды. Никто не может заглянуть в душу, раскрыть ее и прочесть. Так же как и Корво не может заглянуть и понять насколько было плохо Эмили, он может только видеть ее беспокойный сон и боль в глазах.

Чужой задумчиво наблюдал за этим необычным человеком. Тайны. Как много тайн скрывает он. Как много тайн скрывают люди? От родных, близких? Вот так, просто улыбаясь всегда и страдая в одиночестве? Насколько сильно они рвут себя внутри ради спокойствия окружающих? Насколько Корво было плохо по-настоящему? Сколько раз он себя винил и унижал в мыслях? Сколько раз он... они...

Никто никогда не узнает.


End file.
